


When It Snows

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Children, Kid Fic, Snow, akaashi is kuroo's kid, dad kuroo, kid akaashi keiji, kid!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Baby Keiji getting excited for his birthday"Keiji looks out the living room window and gasps.His father, a tall man with wild bed head of the name Kuroo Tetsurou, whips his head too look at the child."What, what is it?"Keiji turns to his father excitedly and exclaims, “It’s my birthday!""Are you out of your mind Keiji? It's the 9th of November" The wild-haired man reaches over and ruffles his son’s hair. "





	When It Snows

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy Kid Keiji bc i have a lot of content of him as a child, not beta'd bear with me

Keiji looks out the living room window and gasps. 

His father, a tall man with wild bed head of the name Kuroo Tetsurou, whips his head too look at the child. 

"What, what is it?"  
Keiji turns to his father excitedly and exclaims, “It’s my birthday!"

"Are you out of your mind Keiji? It's the 9th of November" The wild-haired man reaches over and ruffles his son’s hair. 

"But my birthday is when it snows. It's snowing out!" Keiji shoves off his dad's hand pouting and points out the window. Tetsurou chuckles and scoops his child up into the air. 

"Then happy 5th birthday and a snow day!"  
Keiji squeals, grabbing onto Tetsurou's arms holding him up. He pulls Keiji in close and nuzzles his face into his son’s head. 

"How would you like to spend the day?"

"You mean we can really celebrate it today?" Keiji asks in a small voice. 

"Of course! And we can still celebrate it in December.”

Keiji think for a minute before looking up at his dad excitedly. “Can we have that mustard blossom dish for dinner?”

His father chuckles and sets him down. 

“We can have it with _dinner_ , not for dinner itself”

Keiji taps his chin. “Can _I_ have it for dinner only.”

“No you can’t only have that! We can make it together as a side.” Tetsurou reaches for his sons hand. 

“C’mon, let’s get our shoes on and shop around the market for a dessert for tonight.” 

Keiji’s eyes light up and he jumps around. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

Tetsurou laughs at him and tugs him along. 

It’s going to be a great early 5th birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey look at that, uploading again! This used to be me as a kid. When someone would ask when my birthday is, I would say when it snows!


End file.
